


j.one decides to die

by tearsracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Drowning, Heartbreak, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsracha/pseuds/tearsracha
Summary: everything that hurts me is blown away and faded, should i fly to the sky where the clouds are swimming?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. it's all good now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they say it's darkest of all before the dawn.

Saat Han Jisung berusia lima tahun, dia pernah tenggelam. Ia sedang memancing ikan di kolam pemancingan umum bersama pamannya kala itu, sudah menunggu berjam-jam: berharap ada ikan yang menginginkan pakan di kailnya tapi masih tetap tak ada hasil. Ia bosan, lalu meninggalkan pancingannya itu di tepian kolam dan berjalan menjauh dari pamannya yang tak menyadari kepergiannya karena memancing sambil melamun. Bunga bunga teratai dengan warna violet cerah yang bermekaran cantik memenuhi sekeliling rawa kolam begitu menarik hatinya.

Han Jisung kecil, dengan girang mengambil sembarang ranting kayu disana lalu berusaha menggunakannya untuk mengambil bunga teratai terdekat dari posisinya di ujung rawa. Tapi tak berhasil dapat, rantingnya kurang panjang. Han Jisung berdecak kesal, lalu berusaha keras, keras dan lebih keras lagi. Tanpa sadar, tangan sebelahnya berpegangan pada lumut di ujung mulut kolam dan jatuh terpeleset.

Han Jisung mengepak-epakkan tangan dan kakinya panik, berusaha tetap di atas air tapi tubuhnya malah tenggelam semakin dalam. Dia tidak bisa berenang, dan sudah tidak bisa berteriak. Nafasnya sudah hampir habis, dan matanya sudah amat sangat perih, jadi dia memejamkan mata dan tidak berharap apa-apa. Ia sungguh sungguh berpikir ia akan mati, ia akan mati disini saat itu juga.

Tapi tidak, beruntungnya (atau tidak beruntungnya) seseorang tersadar Han Jisung tenggelam dan segera mencebur ke kolam, menyelamatkannya. Orang itu pamannya, tentu saja. Han Jisung batuk-batuk parah, dan sedikit demi sedikit air tersembur keluar dari mulut kecilnya yang menggigil. Ia menangis, kedinginan dan ketakutan, tapi pamannya berusaha memeluknya, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya tenang.

Di jalan pulang, paman Han Jisung membelikan dia susu pisang dan keripik tortilla, dua combo kesukaannya. Tapi di jalan pulang juga, pamannya terus berpesan pada Jisung agar tak cerita pada ibunya soal dia tenggelam. Kalau ibunya tahu akan kejadian di kolam, mungkin dia akan memarahi adiknya itu, berhenti menitipkan Jisung padanya, dan berhenti memberikannya uang upah padanya. Meski saat itu Jisung kecil tidak tahu kenapa, ia menuruti perintah pamannya dan hanya mengangguk saja.

Ibu Jisung sibuk mengurus franchise ayam goreng yang ia bangun dengan susah payah dengan ayah Jisung (sekarang mantan ayah), jadi dia menitipkan Jisung pada adiknya yang sudah lulus kuliah tapi di kesehariannya masih menunggu panggilan kerja.

Sejujurnya Han Jisung pernah berpikir pamannya itu orang baik. Dia suka membelikannya makanan-makanan yang dilarang ibu Jisung karena menurutnya tidak sehat untuk dikonsumsi. Dia juga suka menemani Jisung bermain dan menonton tv sampai sore di kamar apartemen pamannya, sampai ibu Jisung datang untuk menjemputnya pulang. Tapi saat itu Han Jisung masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu kalau pamannya: sebenarnya sering melecehkannya. Setiap kali mengajaknya mandi bersama, pamannya seringkali menggerayangi tubuh Jisung, melecehkannya secara seksual, melakukan hal yang tidak pantas ia lakukan dengan kemaluan dan lubang dubur keponakannya yang masih kecil itu. Han Jisung kesakitan saat itu, tapi dia hanya bisa menangis dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa setiap pamannya melakukan itu padanya, ia takut membuat pamannya marah dan memukulinya sampai memar-memar biru seperti ayah Jisung yang alcoholic.

Ayah Jisung memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil dan pecandu alkohol. Dia kerja di luar kota dan jarang pulang, jadi Jisung selalu sangat menanti-nantikan kepulangannya karena ia selalu sangat merindukannya dan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya. Tapi, setiap pulang ke rumah larut malam dan dalam keadaan mabuk, ayahnya hilang akal, mencaci maki ibu Jisung, mengumpati Jisung dengan kata kata kotor dan memperlakukan mereka berdua dengan kasar. Namun ayah selalu seperti sadar diri dan meminta maaf setiap pagi, dan ibu Jisung entah kenapa -yang Jisung masih tidak habis pikir- masih selalu menerimanya. Sampai suatu saat, Ibu Jisung menyadari kalau ayah Jisung sudah terlalu membahayakan hidup mereka berdua dan memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Menurut Jisung saat itu, pamannya satu-satunya laki-laki di kehidupannya yang memperlakukan dia dengan baik. Tapi setelah dia beranjak dewasa, dia kemudian tahu, dia kemudian sadar kalau apa yang telah paman _'baik'_ nya lakukan padanya itu adalah hal menjijikan dan tak termaafkan. Hal yang membuat dia merasa benci dan jijik dengan tubuhnya setiap kali dia menyentuh dirinya sendiri saat mandi dan saat dia melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri di depan kaca. Rasa rasanya, seperti ada ular melata yang menggerayanginya, melilit sekujur tubuhnya, menyiksanya pelan pelan dan mematuk lehernya dengan bisa yang menyakitkan tapi masih tak cukup untuk membuatnya mati.

Jisung sudah berusia tepat 20 hari ini, dan sedang kuliah jurusan music production. Tapi karena alasan pribadi, dia saat ini sedang cuti. Hari ini, 14 September, hari ulang tahunnya, tapi ia menghabiskan hari ini di rumah sakit untuk menebus obat. Dia jatuh terpeleset dari tebing saat mendaki gunung beberapa waktu yang lalu dan membuat setengah kaki sebelah kirinya terasa mati rasa ketika dicubit. Tapi untungnya, kedua kakinya masih bisa digunakan untuk berjalan, meski agak terseok-seok dan cukup kesusahan.

Han Jisung berjalan dengan pelan dan hati-hati menuju kursi tunggu yang menempel di dinding sebelah loket obat di koridor rumah sakit. Di kursi duduk tempat tunggu itu, Han Jisung bersandar dan melamun sambil menunggu ibunya yang sedang antre menebus obat miliknya. Entah melamunkan apa, isi kepalanya penuh sesak akan banyak hal yang tak hanya mengganggu pikirannya tapi juga hatinya. Isi kepala yang sudah muak ia tampung dan ingin segera ia kosongkan semua.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Han Jisung memutuskan untuk menoleh dan melihat-lihat lingkungan rumah sakit di sekelilingnya. Ia mendapati dirinya sedang menatapi sesosok laki-laki yang siluetnya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi dia.

Laki-laki kurus tinggi yang berkulit pucat itu mengambil nomor antrian di loket pendaftaran. Ia kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok untuk memasukkan kertas-kertas kecil ke dompetnya lalu berjalan melewati koridor tempat dimana Jisung duduk. Selama berjalan, laki-laki itu terus menunduk karena sibuk melihati layar ponselnya dan tidak melihat kesekelilingnya. Jisung memakai masker, semua orang disini memakai masker dan menjalankan protokol kesehatan, termasuk laki-laki kurus tinggi itu, tapi Jisung yakin sekali kalau dia mengenali sosok itu. Han Jisung yakin sekali dia itu Hwang Hyunjin, teman sejurusan yang pernah jadi teman dekatnya. Pernah.

Laki-laki yang Jisung yakini sebagai Hwang Hyunjin itu berhenti berjalan di depan lab dan duduk di kursi terdekat yang ada di sana. Jisung menduga, Hyunjin ke sini untuk membuat surat bebas covid-19 karena ada suatu keperluan.

Jisung tertawa untuk beberapa saat, dan sesaat kemudian setelah tawanya mereda, ia menatapi pergelangan tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan luka bekas goresan pecahan kaca yang masih terasa perih. Jisung pernah baca yang seperti ini di fanfiction. Jisung pernah baca fanfiction dimana salah satu karakter otp-nya tak sengaja bertemu dengan crushnya di rumah sakit dan saling jatuh cinta. Di fanfiction itu karakter A di rawat di rumah sakit karena suicidal attempt yang gagal. Karakter A sedang duduk sendirian di lorong koridor yang gelap, memegangi sebelah tangannya yang terasa perih seperti terbakar, saat karakter B lewat di koridor dan tersenyum cerah bagai malaikat pada karakter A dan sejak hari itu pula, kehidupan karakter A berubah untuk selamanya. Jisung mau yang seperti itu. Jisung juga ingin sesuatu yang seperti itu terjadi kepadanya.

Di lorong itu, Han Jisung, dia kesakitan, hatinya perih badannya perih, semuanya perih tapi tidak ada yang tersenyum padanya, tidak ada yang mendukungnya, dan tidak ada yang mau menetap disisinya. Berpindah pikiran dari mengingat fanfiction lalu menyadari keadaanya, Jisung tertawa pahit lalu terisak pilu, tapi ia tak bersuara jadi orang orang disekitarnya tak ada yang mampu mendengarnya. Hanya dia sendiri saja yang bisa mendengarkannya.

“Siapa itu?” Ibu Jisung yang entah sudah disana sejak kapan menegur Jisung dan membuyarkan fokusnya. "Siapa yang sedang kau lihat?" Ibu yang duduk di sebelah Jisung menelisik sosok Hyunjin dari atas bahu Jisung.

“Kau kenal?”

 _'Pernah kenal, Ma.'_ Jisung hanya membatin. _Tapi_ _secara berangsur-angsur, orang yang pernah dia kenal itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan seksualitas Jisung, Ma._

_"Maaf ya Sung, aku sejujurnya tidak ingin seperti ini tapi sepertinya kita perlu menjaga jarak karena banyak yang salah paham soal hubungan kita."_

_"Bukan bermaksud homophobic, hanya saja---aku ini heterosexual, dan aku tidak ingin orang-orang punya salah persepsi soal seksualitasku."_

_Oh?_

Oh.

Dia dan teman-teman 00linersnya, perlahan-lahan menghapus keberadaan Jisung dari circlenya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang Hyunjin katakan kepada teman teman 00liners mereka, tapi setelah percakapannya dengan Hyunjin hari itu, tak pernah ada yang mengajak Jisung nongkrong bersama lagi. Dia pernah lihat beberapa kali di instagram story Eric kalau mereka, Jongho-Sanha-Hyunjin-Bomin-Daehwi-Sunwoo-Eric bertemu, berkumpul, main game dan makan bersama tapi tidak ada yang mengajak Jisung. Mereka seperti mengecualikan dia. Dia sempat sangat sedih dan hancur karena itu, tapi dia terus berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau harusnya, dia tidak heran karena mereka semua memang teman Hyunjin sedari awal. Jisung berteman dengan 00liners karena Jisung teman Hyunjin dan mereka 00liners teman Hyunjin. Jadi tentu saja, jika terjadi apa apa di hubungan Hyunjin dan Jisung, mereka akan ada di pihak Hyunjin, bukan Jisung.

Dia masih punya Seungmin dan Felix sebenarnya, mereka bertiga saling berteman baik, tapi Felix dan Seungmin kemudian jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain. Setelah memutuskan menjadi pasangan, Jisung mulai merasa tak enak hati dan sungkan untuk hang out bersama mereka berdua, ia takut hanya akan menjadi pengganggu saja diantara mereka.

Jisung hanya menanggapi pertanyaan ibunya dengan gelengan kepala dan setelah itu mereka bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju parkiran tempat dimana mobil mereka berada.

Selagi Ibu Jisung melepas masker dan memposisikan dirinya di kursi setir, ia berkata, "Ibu tadi lihat di meja makan apartemenmu, sup rumput laut yang ibu masakkan kenapa tidak di makan?"

"Sudah, sedikit." Sambil melepas masker, Jisung menjawab lirih dari kursi penumpang, tak bersemangat.

"Tidak enak, ya? Kurang matang? Atau kenapa?" Ucap Ibu Jisung sambil mengecek kaca spion mobil untuk mengecek jalanan. Wajahnya agak penuh dengan garis kekhawatiran. “Ibu siang ini harus pergi ke rumah nenek karena ada urusan penting dengan keluarga ayahmu dan hanya baru bisa kembali ke kota besok sore, jadi--- maaf ya Ji, ibu tidak bisa menemanimu lama hari ini.”

Ibu Jisung biasanya mengajak Jisung di acara-acara keluarga besar seperti ini, tapi kali ini tidak. Jisung tidak ambil pusing dengan itu karena dia juga malas ikut berkumpul dengan keluarga besar.

Jisung berpikir mungkin ibunya kali ini tidak mengajaknya karena dia malu dengan Jisung. Mungkin karena belakangan ini, yang didengar keluarga besar tentang Jisung hanya berita-berita soal seksualitas Jisung, percobaan-percobaan bunuh diri Jisung yang gagal serta kuliah dan kehidupan Jisung secara umum yang semuanya memang kacau berantakan.

Ibu mencoba melihat reaksi Jisung dari kaca spion dengan khawatir, tapi anak laki-lakinya itu hanya buang muka ke arah jendela tanpa ekspresi.

_Ya.Terserah saja._ Jisung berucap dalam hati.

Jisung sudah lelah mencoba meyakinkan ibunya untuk tidak melakukan itu, tapi sepertinya ibunya tidak mau dengar dan terus menunggu Jisung merestui mereka berdua. Setelah 7 tahun bercerai, Ibu Jisung berencana untuk menikah lagi dengan orang itu. Mantan ayahnya itu. Jisung tidak tahu apa yang membuat ibunya bisa sebegitu yakin untuk mengulang kehidupan yang sama dengan laki-laki yang pernah membuat hidup mereka hancur jasmani rohani. Mungkin kemampuan manipulatif ayah yang mumpuni, atau ibu yang terlalu berharap kalau sesuatu diantara mereka masih ada yang bisa diperbaiki. Ibu Jisung yakin laki-laki itu telah berubah, ibu Jisung yakin kali ini akan berbeda. Jisung tidak. Sampai mati pun, dimatanya, ayahnya tetaplah seorang abuser. Ia bahkan masih belum bisa melupakan semua hal menyakitkan yang pernah ayahnya lakukan pada dia, pada ibunya, pada mereka berdua, tapi kenapa sepertinya bagi ibunya gampang sekali untuk melupakan itu semua dan tak pernah kapok menerima laki-laki jahat itu lagi dan lagi?

Sambil menyalakan radio, Ibu berbasa-basi pada Jisung, "Kemarin therapist Lim menanyakan kabarmu. Dia bilang kau sudah lama tidak pernah datang konsultasi."

Jisung tidak menanggapi. Dia lalu menekukkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi penumpang sambil memejamkan mata, dia terlihat rileks.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau ke therapist Lim?" Meski tak mendapat jawaban, sambil mengecilkan volume radio, ibu Jisung masih kekeuh bertanya, "Sudah tidak cocok dengan therapist Lim? Apa mau ganti therapist lagi?"

Jisung segera teringat kejadian itu. Di siang hari yang terik di jam istirahat kelas, Jisung pernah terserang panik attack dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di pintu masuk toilet saat berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju salah satu bilik toilet.  
"Maaf---maaf," ucap Jisung sambil membungkuk beberapa kali pada seseorang yang ia tabrak itu karena merasa bersalah, yang ditanggapi laki-laki pendek dan kurus seniornya itu dengan decakan sinis. Jisung lalu masuk ke salah satu bilik di toilet sana, duduk di atas kloset, menelan obat lalu berusaha menenangkan diri, mengatur pernapasannya.

"Dasar mental," Caci lelaki pendek kurus yang sedang berpatut diri di depan kaca toilet itu.  
Teman lelakinya yang perawakannya tak jauh beda dengannya menimpali, "Itu siapa?"  
"Anak major music production, junior year. Kakakku therapist pribadi dia. Aku dengar dari kakakku, dia itu suka melukai dirinya sendiri demi mendapat simpati dari orang-orang. Attention seeker sakit jiwa." Papar lelaki pendek itu pada temannya, yang membuat mereka berdua berakhir dengan ledakan tawa. Menertawai penderitaan Jisung.

  
Dari sudut bilik toilet dimana dia berada, Jisung mampu mendengarnya. Dia mampu mendengar semuanya dengan jelas, tapi dia memilih untuk diam saja di tempatnya, tak melakukan apa-apa. Lagipula, Jisung tidak mau membela diri. Apa yang perlu dibela? Semua yang orang itu katakan soal Jisung memang benar. Itu semua memang benar. Dia memang pernah menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari tangga apartemennya hanya agar ibunya mengkhawatirkan dia dan bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja. Dia memang jatuh dari tebing bukan karena tidak sengaja, tapi karena percobaan bunuh diri. Dia memang sakit jiwa. Orang sakit jiwa yang suka melukai dirinya sendiri karena haus akan perhatian dari orang-orang. Orang sakit jiwa yang suka melukai dirinya sendiri karena dia ingin merasakan sesuatu, tapi dia sudah tidak mampu merasakan apapun, termasuk rasa sakit.

Jisung membuka biliknya sedikit, hendak keluar tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari bilik sebelahnya keluar dan mengayunkan tinju pada lelaki pendek itu dan temannya. Membuat lelaki pendek itu dan temannya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.  
"Apa kau bilang?" teriak lelaki dari bilik sebelah Jisung, yang ternyata adalah Hyunjin teman 00liners Jisung.  
Hyunjin mencengkram kerah laki-laki itu kasar, "Bilang apa barusan?" membuat lelaki itu ketakutan dan berusaha mengelak, kalau dia tidak berkata apa-apa soal Jisung dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Hyunjin pernah memperlakukan Jisung sebaik itu.

Hyunjin pernah membela Jisung separah itu.

Tapi sekarang, Hyunjin sendiri pula yang membuang Jisung dengan setega itu. _To put a name on what Jisung feel as heartbreak is really an understatement._

“Jika kau merasa kesepian selama aku pergi, kau bisa pergi ke rumah ayah dan ibuku dan menghabiskan waktu dengan paman Lee.” Mobil mereka mengitari bundaran dan dia, Ibu Jisung menambahkan, "Ibu tidak menyuruh, hanya saran."

 _Ya, Ma. Tentu saja tidak menyuruh, hanya menyarankan._ Cibir Jisung dalam hati.

Menyarankan dia untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang pernah melecehkan dia berulang kali, padahal Jisung sudah pernah berkali kali bercerita padanya soal sentuhan-sentuhan tak senonoh yang dulu pernah dilakukan pamannya padanya itu. Tapi ibunya selalu berusaha tutup mata dan bilang semua tidak sengaja. Menurutnya, Jisung tidak perlu membesar-besarkan masalah lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Han Jisung pernah merasa ia masih punya Hyunjin, 00liners dan ibunya, tapi ternyata tidak. Pada akhirnya ia tersadar, tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar berada di pihaknya.

Han Jisung merasa tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Han Jisung tidak ingin apa-apa lagi.

Han Jisung tidak berharap apa apa lagi.

Han Jisung sendirian.

Han Jisung tidak ingin sendirian, tapi semua orang meninggalkannya sendirian.

*

14 September 2020, 06.00 PM.

Jisung me-retweet thread reason to stay alive yang telah selesai dibacanya itu. Tak hanya diretweetnya, thread itu pun ia sematkan di pinned akunnya **_@j.one_**. Lalu ia mengetweet sesuatu, untuk terakhir kalinya.

_It's all good now._

Awalnya Jisung berniat untuk meninggalkan akun twitternya begitu saja, namun entah kenapa akhirnya dia kemudian memutuskan untuk menonaktifkan saja akunnya itu.

_Sad to see you go!_

  
_Goodbye!_

Sebelum ia menonaktifkan akun twitternya dan mematikan ponselnya, ia sempat melihat 00liners saling bercanda bertukar meme dan memention satu sama lain di beranda.

Dari foto yang diunggah Eric, sepertinya mereka habis hangout dan main bersama ke game center. Hyunjin ada di sana. Tentu saja dia ada disana. Meski tidak ada deklarasi resmi soal hal ini tapi... menurut Jisung dia seperti---ketua dari mereka semua. Dan Jisung berpikir jika dia tak lagi menginginkan keberadaannya di circlenya, 00liners lain, otomatis juga akan memperlakukannya dengan sama. Tak lagi menganggapnya ada.

Hatinya tak lagi sesak melihat dia tak ada disana. Di circle yang pernah memberinya celah padanya untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka. Meski sebentar, dia merasa bahagia karena setidaknya mereka pernah mengizinkannya merasakan bahagianya menjalani brotherhood yang solid seperti yang suka ia baca di _college au!_ , genre tag kesukaannya.

_They say it's darkest of all before the dawn_

Jisung, tak biasanya dia bersih-bersih kamar tidurnya. Lantainya bersih, kasurnya bersih, semuanya bersih.

  
Biasanya baju-baju kotor yang lama tak dicuci tercecer di lantainya dan di mana mana. Tapi kali ini tak ada baju tercecer--terdengar bunyi bising suara mesin cuci dari atas balkon rumahnya---dia mencuci semuanya. Lantai di depan TV plasma yang selalu kotor dengan bungkus bungkus makanan ringan, ramen dan botol soft drink kali ini juga bersih dan rapi.

Dia sudah membuangnya tadi sore, pulang dari buang sampah ia bahkan menyapa tetangga rumahnya, seorang bapak paruh baya yang sedang mengairi tanamannya dan membuat pria tua itu terkaget. Tak biasanya anak lelaki itu ramah dan berjiwa sosial begitu. Biasanya dia bermuka kusut, suka menunduk dan terkesan seperti selalu sengaja menghindari bertatap muka dengan orang lain.

Jisung melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, melihat hal berantakan apa yang masih tersisa, yang sekiranya masih bisa dibereskannya. Tidak ada. Sudah bersih semua. Hari ini pula, dia juga akan membereskan kekacauan hidupnya sampai bersih. Sebersih-bersihnya sampai tidak akan ada Han Jisung lagi.

  
Sampai tidak ada lagi Han Jisung yang dulu.

  
Sampai tidak ada lagi Han Jisung yang sekarang.

  
Sampai tidak ada lagi Han Jisung yang akan datang.

  
Han Jisung, setelah ini hanya akan jadi lembaran kosong.

Han Jisung tersenyum parau pada dirinya sendiri di depan kaca. Ia sudah lama tidak melihat dirinya sendiri di depan kaca. Dia terlihat rapih, rambutnya tertata, baju formal yang ia kenakan wangi bersih dan sudah di setrika, dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan bepergian jauh. Dia sudah mandi (Han Jisung biasanya jarang mandi: bukan karena jorok, tapi dia kadang benar-benar tak punya tenaga untuk hanya sekedar mandi), dia terlihat tampan dan gagah, tapi sorot matanya kosong dan air mukanya kacau. Seperti hanya ada bongkahan daging mati disana. Di depan kaca.

  
Ia mencoba mencari gambar dirinya di refleksi itu. Tapi, ia gagal menemukannya. Ketika ia melihat pada kaca, semua yang bisa dia lihat hanya Han Jisung kecil yang overwheight dan jadi korban perundungan teman-teman sekelasnya tapi terlalu lemah dan tak berani melawan dan membela dirinya sendiri. Han Jisung korban kekerasan sexual paman _'baik'_ nya. Han Jisung korban kekerasan ayahnya yang punya gangguan emosional dan pecandu alkohol. Han Jisung yang dijauhi Hyunjin dan teman-teman 00linersnya hanya karena preferensi seksual Jisung berbeda. Han Jisung yang tak pernah jadi prioritas bagi siapapun, bahkan bagi ibunya. Yang bisa ia lihat di sana, di kaca, hanya Han Jisung kecil yang pernah bercita-cita menjadi penulis lirik lagu, tapi kini telah kehilangan semua kosakata yang pernah ia tahu untuk merangkai lagu barang satu.  
  
Ia melihat sendu pada semburat oranye dari luar jendela kamarnya. Senja yang indah, tapi tak cukup indah sampai mampu membuat ia memilih untuk bertahan. Fokusnya kemudian teralihkan pada sepasang kekasih non-hetero yang terlihat dari kaca jendela kamarnya. Tetangga di sebrang rumahnya itu sedang menghabiskan sore mereka yang bahagia bersama anjing manis peliharaan mereka.

Han Jisung pernah ingin seperti itu.

Pernah menghayalkan hidup yang seperti itu.

Pernah ingin menikah suatu hari dengan Hyunjin dan merawat kkami bersama, membangun keluarga bahagia yang tanpa air mata. Tapi angan angan itu tak pernah dinyatakannya keras-keras dan hanya ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri saja. Lagipula ia sadar dengan sepenuhnya, Hyunjin heterosexual, Jisung sendiri alergi bulu anjing dan keluarga bahagia yang tanpa air mata itu tidak ada. Hanya ada di cerita-cerita fiksi saja.

Lagipula, ia terlalu sakit untuk bisa menjalani kehidupan yang normal seperti orang lainnya.

Ia meninggalkan buku lirik kesayangannya itu di atas meja bersama dengan nintendo switch bercorak merah hitam dan handphonenya yang mati. Buku khusus untuk menulis proyek lagu yang sudah hampir setahun belakangan ini liriknya tak pernah ada yang selesai. PC Komputernya dibiarkannya menyala dengan halaman browser di akun soundcloudnya **@j.one** , memutar _lagu if there's a_ _shadow, there's gonna be a light_ yang pernah ia kumpulkan untuk tugas UAS yang sempat di jalaninya sebelum cuti.

Jisung beranjak dari depan meja belajarnya menuju ke arah kamar mandi, mengunci pintu penutupnya dengan rapat. 

Han Jisung sudah cukup merasakan sakit seumur hidupnya. Dia tidak ingin pergi dengan cara yang membuatnya lebih sakit.

  
Han Jisung kini berada di tempat yang gelap dan pengap. Badan rapuhnya tersungkur kasar ke lantai keramik bak mandi yang dingin dan lembab itu. Air dari keran yang mengisi bak terus meninggi, menenggelamkannya.

Pelan, pelan.

Sampai nafasnya tak lagi bersentuhan dengan udara. Sampai sekujur tubuh yang kulitnya penuh dengan bekas sayatan itu tenggelam seluruhnya.

Bak air di kamar mandinya, kini penuh membludak dengan air yang mengalir deras sampai ke sudut sudut lantai. Han Jisung menangis sesak. Nafasnya tercekat. Badan kurusnya menggigil.

Kali ini, Han Jisung tenggelam lagi. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak apa. Dia tak apa dengan itu. Karena menurutnya, ini saatnya. Dia pergi. Tidak tahu, entah dia akan berakhir di ujung cahaya atau di bawah kegelapan. Yang ia tahu, dia hanya---tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi.

_And now that I left it all behind me_   
_I'm flying high, I'm flying high_

*

14 September 2020, 11.00 PM

_**@hyunjeans** wrote to **@j.one**_

Hey, sung. Happy birthday!

_not sent_

Lama tidak melihatmu di kampus. Kau ambil cuti lagi atau kenapa, Sung?

_not sent_

Apa yang terjadi, kenapa ambil cuti?

_not sent_

Kau sibuk apa akhir-akhir ini?

_not sent_

Sung, aku minta maaf soal omonganku tempo lalu. Kurasa sejak hari itu ada banyak salah paham yang terjadi diantara kita.

_not sent_

Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu, ngobrol banyak, membereskan kesalahpahaman kita dan minta maaf secara personal padamu. Kira-kira kapan kau ada waktu, Sung?

_not sent_

Sung?

_not sent_

Are you okay?

_not sent_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anyone who is reading this, the world is better with you in it, always.


	2. j.one's last entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i ran all the way here without rest, so why is everything around me still so dark?

_j.one's last entry:_

14 September 2020, 00.05 AM

_to: alternate endings,_

in this universe, i wish my life for these past many years didn't actually happen. I wish it was just a bad fever dream I had.

in this universe, i skipped classes, failed school, failed social life, failed my parents, failed so many people, failed myself.

_in this universe, everything falls._

i've always been involved in spiteful fights with my dad, had unnecessary arguments with my mom, barely talking to my parents siblings and had inability to fit in with my peers because i've always been a dweeb and socially inept all my life.

in this universe, i've consistently wanted to throw myself away off the bridge. because it's easier to destroy myself than to fight the demon within.

i wish i were in alternate universe, where i still majored in music production, but everything is already blissfully happy. not just blissfully happy for me, but for everyone else too, because no one deserves to suffer and living their life in a constant pain and agony.

_in that universe, i was genderless._

i wish i were exist in a universe where i can be anything i want, no matter what gender i have. an alternate universe where i can be both boy and girl at the same time. an alternate universe where i can be androgynous and no one gives a fuck about my preference.

in that universe, i wish i had a minor in astronomy because stars, planets and galaxies make me happy.

in an alternate universe, i wish none of us had bad childhoods. none of us being physically abused by our dad. none of us being emotionally neglected by our mom. and none of us being bullied, ridiculed, slut-shamed and rejected by our surrounding.

for our childhood, i wish that everything were just sunshine, rainbows, and cotton candy. i wish that the only drama, fights and tears that exists are just in barbies and knights movie on tv, not in our own reality.

_in this universe, i almost never happy._

i feel sad and confused when people are nice to me, and even things are going fine for me, i always anxious that it won't last forever. but, nothing really last forever right?

in this universe when in deep feelings of very sad and without hope, i wish none of us get an urge to destroy things around us and hurt ourself. i wish none of us choose to engage in self mutilation just to be able to cope with psychological pain.

in that universe, i wish, bad times won't scar me nor will they change my character.

in this universe, i grow up in stressful and traumatic environment where it caused me to occasionally lose my grip on reality, it made me feel and believe that destruction is more comfortable to me than peace and stability.

in this universe, i didn't grow up communicating my feelings.

in this universe, my emotional imbalance and fragile nervous system prevent me from expressing my thoughts and feelings.

in alternate universe i wish i were a very caring and compassionate person. because in this universe i appear cold, insensitive, indifferent and detached. in this universe i have difficulty in establishing and maintaining viable relationships, so i avoided social interaction at all costs.

in this universe, i am a horrible person towards myself, towards everyone else and towards my own life, to the point that i have to literally numb myself away from reality and losing myself completely in the process, just to be able to cope.

in this universe, i have the tendency to escape and avoid reality. it's difficult for me to differentiate what is real and what is not. 2RACHA is, somehow still remain the thing that able to save me.

if i don't have 2racha fandom in my life, what do i have? i'd never considered myself to be enough. it was as if i only existed if i was part of something else such a fandom, like i wasn't whole on my own.

i voluntarily indulge my self in reading 2racha fanfictions because the plot stories are somehow relieving a nostalgic memory that i never had. i was always obsessed with cool guys who sing and rap and neglected my own responsibilities.

cool and pretty guys that didn't give a fuck about my miserable existence, and even if we life in a ground where i and them sharing the same college, they're just a bunch of kool kid who didn't want to be associated with some random peasant kid like me.

honestly, i didn't regret dedicating all my youth to stan 2racha since i were teenagers and shutting myself down from everything. i didn't regret loving hyunjin and being friends with 00liners. it wasn't their fault that i hurt myself and destroy my own life in the process.

_and in that universe, i wish that none of us ended up getting broken here and there._

in this universe, i blamed everything that beyond my control for hurting me.

but this time, i didn't want to run away from facing myself anymore. in this universe, i finally decided to be brave enough to look at my own reflection and realized that all these years, it was always me causing my own pain.

when i wake up, i wish it was august, 2000. these past 20 years was merely just a vague fever dream i had. tomorrow is just another day where i didn't exist and the life after this, everything's going to be great and alright.

but i've been deceiving myself all these time. and the moment i wake up from the dream i've endured, i broke away from the illusion of alternate reality that i created by myself in my head.

_and the moment after that, i can see myself, reality, everything. all before my eyes._

i walk as my feet take me. by wandering around, i finally realized that the one i needed the most has been this universe, because it's only in this universe that everything is reality and real.

the moment that i letting go of the idea about an alternate universe, the remain illusions are blown away by the wind.

and even if this universe is messy, ugly, chaotic, dull and ordinary, i hope that at the end of the day, all of us will get our own happy ending that we deserve the most.

i was afraid of letting go, but i had to let go.

_it's all good now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +). happy birthday to the one and only han jisung from stray kids. i wish him all the best things in the world.
> 
> +). credits to levanter lyrics by stray kids.


	3. hyunjeans' telltale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i won't let this end, because the end of you will be the end of me. so just tell me anytime—i'll match our pace and move to the next step, we'll follow your plan and go to the next step.

_hyunjin's side story._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my adhd is kicking in, all the scenes were scattered in my app notes and i haven't been able to put it together into a final piece just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Layanan Gawat Darurat Indonesia : +65 6389-119.


End file.
